1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic pulp-forming mold-releasing machine, and more particularly, to a machine having a double-sided turnable lower mold to press and to release mold in coordination with two upper molds while the formed pulp is placed on the pre-arranged transport belt in order to reach the goal of rapid and automatic production.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional pulp-forming mold-releasing machine is provided with a pulp container 51 fixed in the frame body 5 and containing pulp raw material. An vertically liftable upper mold 52 driven by an upper mold driving device 521 is disposed over the pulp container 51 and includes a plurality of protruding forming parts 522 at the bottom side thereof having a plurality of air vents on the surface thereof through which the suction or the pushing force is created when the air flows in and flows out. A laterally movable table 531 is disposed between the pulp container 51 and the upper mold 52 and includes a plurality of mold seats 53 at one side thereof which are moved with the mold seats 53 to the descending route of the upper mold 52. The upper mold 52 contains a vertically liftable die casting 54 driven by a die casting driving device 541 and disposed at one side thereof. The die casting 54 includes air-passing vents on the surface thereof.
The whole operation is performed as follows: The upper mold 52 is driven by the upper mold driving device 521 to descend into the pulp container 51 while a vacuum suction is created in the air vents on the surface of the forming parts 522 to absorb pulp of certain amount. Thereafter, the upper mold driving device 521 drives the upper mold 52 to ascend while the movable table 531 is laterally so shifted that the mold seat 53 is located under the upper mold 52, and the air vents on the surface of the forming parts begins to blow air so that the slightly formed pulp on the surface thereof falls into the mold seat 53, and then the movable table returns to the original position so that the mold seat 53 is shifted under the die casting 54. Driven by the die casting driving device 541, the die casting 54 descends to press on the mold seat 53 so that the pulp therein is dehydrated and formed. Thereafter, the air vents on the surface of the die casting 54 draw air so that the formed and dehydrated pulp is absorbed to rise with the die casting 54. At this time, the movable table 531 is laterally shifted to the lower side of the upper mold 52 again (the upper mold 52 absorbs pulp of certain amount by means of the forming parts 522 again) in order for the mold seat 53 to receive the pulp supplied by the upper mold 52. Meanwhile, the air vents on the surface begin to blow air so that the formed and dehydrated pulp falls on another side of the movable table 531 and is transported with the return of the movable table 531 to the next working procedure (e.g. wind drying etc.) for further processing.
Though the above-mentioned construction can reach the basic automatic processing, the whole operation procedure is too complex. Additionally, each processing step will take certain time to create a best production effect. Accordingly, the production efficiency is too low to meet the economic requirement and the whole production procedure is seriously influenced.